


A new start

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kidnapping, but then decided i might continue, tbh this is an old one i forgot about, this is one of those trying to get aaron and neil to bond in a weird way things, um, which happens eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Summary: “I’m not stupid . I know who you are “ said Aaron waving a fork in his direction “ who you really are ““ Good. “  Nathaniel leaned back in his chair “ I hate introductions. “





	A new start

"Hello You. " Aaron glared at him as he crouched down "I'm going to take this off your mouth now, but you’re going to be a good boy and not make any noise ,aren't you? “Aaron nodded and the tape was removed from his mouth and he moved to free Aaron's arms. Aaron relaxed against the seat once released but otherwise didn't move . He held out a hand to help him up . Aaron reeled backwards away from him.” Hey , I wasn’t going to hit you.” He said to the cringing Aaron. He blinked disbelieving.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm getting food .Are you hungry?" Aaron silently shook his head. " yes you are " he could see him trembling although he tried to hide it and he started whimper again .” stop that “ Nathaniel said unsympathetically “ You’re fine. Its your own fault you know . you were being very annoying. I had to shut you up somehow. I should’ve knocked you out. "  
"You could've just killed me like the rest of them" he said with a surprising amount of venom given how visibly frightened he was.  
"Who said that was me?" he said putting the plate in front of Aaron  
" I'm not stupid . I know who you are “ said Aaron waving a fork in his direction “ who you really are. “  
“ Good. “ Nathaniel leaned back in his chair “ I hate introductions “  
“why are you trying to be nice to me? “ Aaron said suspicious.  
“ I can be nice sometimes. “  
“you know I cant pay you back… unless…”  
“ No need for that .you wont owe me anything. its just … you remind me of someone thats all .  
“ who? “ asked Aaron .  
Nathaniel shrugged pushing away memories of hazel eyes and golden hair . “Just someone I used to know, when I was younger “  
“what happened to them? “ was Aaron's next question interest piqued in spite of himself  
“I don’t know “ he answered truthfully “ It was a long time ago. I have no idea what happened to him . I don’t even know If hes still alive “  
“so ...you didn’t kill him?” Aaron sounded sceptical but perhaps that was understandable since he had witnessed the scene in the hotel with himself being the only survivor.  
“ I don’t kill everyone I meet you know”  
“ Just the lucky ones “ was Aarons retort. Nathaniel didn’t deny it .  
“Eat your food” he said instead. Aaron gazed down at the plate and poked at it with a fork but made no attempt to actually eat  
it isn’t poisoned “ he stated in a bored tone “ if I wanted you dead I’d’ve done it already - and not with pie “  
“ why haven't you? “ Aaron pestered  
“ I told you . you remind me of someone I used to know . I thought you were him at first until… _“Until you cried_  
Keeping Aaron alive was a risk but he was not convinced that there was no link between him and the man he’d once known. The resemblance was too clear to be coincidental ” Did you have a brother ?“ he blurted out impulsively  
“No , ive got nobody. so If you were hoping for ransom money-”  
“I had something else in mind” he interrupted  
“ Like what? Aaron chewed his fingernails nervously. he eyed the fire exit contemplating his chances of running Nathaniel guessing his thoughts gripped him by the arm to pull him closer “I wouldn't If I were you “ he said in a fierce whisper “ - you wouldnt get very far- but go ahead - try to run if you want - give me some entertainment” he let go of Aaron and moved to the other side so he was no longer boxing him into the corner daring him to try.  
Aaron didn’t move.  
“maybe you’re not so stupid then”  
He looked resigned ,defeated. "are you going to Kill me ?“ he murmured fidgeting  
"Not today” Nathaniel dismissed lightly.  
“-but are you going to? Kill me? At some point? ”  
“I havent decided yet. I suppose it depends on how much you piss me off. If you be a good boy I might keep you. ”  
“ Keep me? for how long?”  
“until I find something more interesting”  
Aaron stopped talking after that and started starring intently at a space on the floor.  
Nathaniel stopped paying attention to finish his own meal . Aaron remained in place and his meal remained untouched “ youve gone quiet “ he said brashly “id ask what you are thinking about “ he said looking back at Aarons blank expression “-but i don’t really care “ and then he went back to eating .  
when he’d finished his food he stood and shoved Aaron from the chair opposite “ if you’re not going to eat then we’re leaving “  
“Where are you taking me this time “ Aaron said scowling jarred out of his dazed state  
” Put your coat on “ Nathaniel instructed.  
“I don’t have a coat “ Aaron grumbled.  
“ Then have mine “ he took off his coat and put it around the blondes shoulders . They were similar in width but Aaron was smaller and his arms were shorter than his own and as a result the coats sleeves hung down well past his hands “see, im being nice to you aren’t I?” he said mockingly as he fastened the coat on Aaron. Aaron glowered back at him but didn’t take the coat off again.  
he was suddenly flooded by a similar memory of someone else wearing that coat , too big on him as well. A someone so different from the skittish blonde opposite him yet also so very similar .  
“where are you taking me?” he asked again .This time fear is audible in his voice  
"we're going to meet the others."  
"Others?" Aaron's fear was heightened "What others?"  
“ stay close to me” he ordered “Do as I say and you wont get hurt ”

"I need to tell you something I can trust you , cant I?"  
"Of course" Kevin said mildly "Go on"  
“I made a mistake.” he told Kevin “At the hotel I made a mistake"  
" Okay. What kind of mistake? "Kevin asked "You left something behind?"  
"Not that kind. "  
"What kind then? Is it fixable?"  
"This kind. "He opened the door to the room and ushered Kevin inside it .Aaron was sleeping on top of the bed with his arms underneath his head and one leg dangling off the side.  
"Oh” Kevin said. He watched Aaron's chest rise and fall confirming life. "Who is that?"  
"I don't really know" Nathaniel admitted  
"Oh" said Kevin again After a while he added “Is he from the hotel?"  
"yes.”  
“Is he the only one?"  
"Yes. There are no others.”  
“Why him?” Kevin asked squinting at the sleeping figure  
“I thought… he looked like… He looks like...I think he knows something”  
“About what?”  
“About Andrew - and where he is now”  
“Why’d think you that?” Kevin said lost . Nathaniel rolled Aaron onto his back so Kevin could see his face "See, Tell me he doesn't look like Andrew now."  
"So, he looks a bit like Andrew. Doesn't prove anything. Doesn't mean hes going to be useful . You're getting soft "Kevin scoffed. "Do the others know about this?"  
"Not yet."  
"Get rid of him before they do ."  
" No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard . I said no . im not going to do that."  
"You cant keep him. "  
"You can't stop me."


End file.
